Investigations proposed in this application are concerned with the chemistry and biosynthesis of glycoproteins, specifically epithelial mucins. The expertise afforded by our laboratory on the chemical structures and immunochemical properties of the secreted blood group substances and on the purification and properties of glycosyltransferases is fundamental to the continuation of these investigations. Specifically, we intend to continue our studies on the chemistry of an ovarian cyst glycoprotein and on the effects of isoproterenol on glycosyltransferase activities in rat parotid gland. Methodologies include amino acid and carbohydrate analysis, immunologic assays for blood group and lectin activities, preparation of reduced oligosaccharides by sodium borohydride treatment of mucous glycoproteins, galactosyltransferase assays and distribution studies of transferase activities in subcellular organelles.